A Cup of Coffee
by yuuki-abcd
Summary: Hanji Zoe tidak mendapatkan ide untuk menuliskan tentang hasil ekspedisi Titan hari itu, dan ia memutuskan untuk membuat secangkir kopi untuk menyegarkan kembali pikirannya. / "Oh? ternyata kau, empat mata bodoh" / "tunggulah, akan kubuatkan kopi" / sebuah obrolan singkat antara kedua sosok berlawan jenis. Warning: OOC, Abal, dan yang lainnya.


_**Yuuki presents: A Cup of Coffee**_

_**A LeviHan's fanfiction**_

_**Shingeki No Kyojin is belong to **__**Isayama Hajime**__**. I just lend Rivaille and Hanji for this story**_

_**Warning: Out Of Characters, Typo everywhere, still un-official Indonesian language, and etc.**_

Hanji Zoe berdecak kesal menatap selembaran kertas-kertas yang masih kosong di depannya. Tangan kanannya telah siap memegang sehelai bulu ayam yang telah dicelupi tinta hitam. Namun, tak terbesit satupun kalimat yang akan ditulisnya dalam laporan hasil _ekspedisi Titan_ hari ini. Sudah satu jam berlalu semenjak gadis _penggila Titan_ tersebut duduk di ruang kerjanya.

"Argh, kenapa susah sekali?!" meletakkan _Pena_nya kembali, Hanji Zoe mulai mengacak rambutnya yang _'sedikit'_ berantakan. Uh—oh, tidak biasanya sang gadis _penggila Titan_ tersebut kesulitan untuk menuliskan laporan tentang _idola_nya. Memijat kepalanya, Hanji Zoe mencoba mengingat-ingat hal apa yang harus ia torehkan kedalam lembaran kertas kosong yang menantinya. Nihil.

"sepertinya, aku membutuhkan sedikit kopi malam ini." Mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, sosok Hanji bergegas menuju ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi—yang diharapkan dapat menjernihkan pikirannya kembali.

Sembari sesekali bersenandung, Hanji meracik kopinya dengan santai. Wajar saja, hanya dirinya seorang yang berada disana. Dapat dilihat bahwa sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 02.00 pagi.

"Oh? Ternyata kau, _empat mata_ bodoh." Seru—sapa sebuah suara baritone yang terdengar amat familiar di telinganya. Kedua manik cokelatnya membulat sempurna—namun masih dapat tersamarkan. Sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya, Hanji menoleh pada sosok—

"yo! Rivaille! Tumben sekali," Hanji memperlihatkan sedetan gigi-gigi putihnya kepada sosok Corporal yang tengah bersandar di depan pintu—dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Sama sekali tak menunjukkan perasaan takut.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, dasar _empat mata_ bodoh." Melangkahkan kakinya masuk, Rivaille mulai menggeser kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat Hanji berdiri.

Hanji tertawa kecil, "tunggulah, akan kubuatkan kopi." Lanjutnya.

Sang gadis _googles_ mulai meletakkan dua cangkir kopi diatas meja, dan mengambil tempat duduk didepan Rivaille. "Aaa—"

"kenapa kau belum tidur?" potong Rivaille cepat. Kedua manik abu-abu milik pria itu menatap tajam sosok Hanji. Menggaruk tengkuknya, Hanji mencoba tersenyum.

"Aaa… Kau tahu, aku sedang mengalami kesulitan dengan laporan untuk ekspedisi hari ini. Jadi—" jeda napas sejenak, "—aku pergi ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi. Begitulah," Hanji mulai menyesap kopinya.

Rivaille masih menatap tajam sosok Hanji. Tak melewatkan sedikitpun ekspresi yang dipasang oleh sang gadis _penggila Titan_ akut. Menyesap kopinya, Rivaille sedikit mengerutkan dahi. Pria itu mengecap mulutnya beberapa kali. Membuat Hanji menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"ada apa, Rivaille?" Hanji sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Menghela napasnya, "kopi buatanmu terlalu manis. Kau terlalu banyak menambahkan gula di dalamnya." Rivaille mengeluarkan komentarnya tentang kopi buatan Hanji. Sementara sang gadis hanya tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya—tak mendengarkan ocehan sang _Corporal Scout Legion_.

"sudahlah, jangan terlalu serius. Lagipula yang kau minum sekarang juga secangkir kopi, tidak ada yang berbeda." Gadis _googles _seolah tak mengindahkan ucapan—kritikan yang diutarakan oleh rekannya. Hanji tetap memasang senyuman lebarnya sembari meneguk kopi buatannya.

Kedua sosok manusia lawan jenis tersebut kembali terdiam. Hanya sesapan-sesapan dari secangkir kopi yang terdengar diantara keduanya. Keheningan malam mampu memperjelas tiap decitan suara-suara kecil yang dapat terdengar oleh telinga.

"akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit malas untuk menuliskan sesuatu tentang Titan. Kau tahu kenapa, Rivaille?" sesapan kopi yang terakhir, Hanji kembali membuka mulutnya. Menatap santai pria yang lebih pendek darinya dengan santai.

"kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku_, mata empat bodoh_." Ujar Rivaille _sarkastik_. Meletakkan cangkir kopinya diatas meja, kemudian membalas tatapan sang gadis penyuka Titan dengan tajam_. Bagaimana mungkin aku tahu, bodoh._

"entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Hanya saja, aku merasa sangat bersemangat ketika melihatmu." Hanji menopang kepala dengan sebelah tangannya, "kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi bahwa kau akan mati dimakan oleh para titan. Entah kenapa, aku sangat takut kalau hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi. Yah, meskipun aku sudah—"

Rivaille memotong, "aku tidak akan mati konyol seperti itu. Tidak ditangan para makhluk-makhluk menjijikkan seperti mereka. _Empat mata bodoh_."

Hanji tersenyum. Tidak, gadis itu menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya (lagi) mendengar jawaban seorang _Corporal Rivaille_. "Aaa, aku tahu kau akan berkata seperti itu. Seperti yang diharapkan sosok harapan seluruh umat manusia." Jari telunjuk hanji menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"_uruse._" Rivaille sedikit tersinggung mendengar ucapan Hanji. Mengingat, harapan seluruh umat manusia bukan hanya dirinya seorang. Melainkan gadis aneh di depannya juga merupakan salah satu dari puluhan—atau mungkin ratusan —penyelamat ras manusia yang tengah terancam populasinya akibat serangan titan-titan yang ingin memusnahkannya.

"_Ne,_ Rivaille. Seandainya, waktu itu yang dimusnahkan oleh _Female Titan_ adalah aku (dan bukan skuad Levi ataupun Petra). Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" lagi, sebuah pertanyaan—bodoh—meluncur dari bibir tipis Hanji.

Tubuh Rivaille sedikit menegang memutar kejadian saat dimana ia melihat satu per-satu mayat rekannya yang telah dibantai oleh _Female Titan_, terutama Petra Rall. Ada rasa sesak tersendiri yang mengganjal ketika sosok yang akrab disapa _'Levi Heichou'_ tersebut melihat tubuh tak bernyawa milik Petra.

"Tidak tahu. Tetapi, sekarang kau masih hidup dan berada tepat di depanku." Ujarnya santai. Rivaille mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya. _Lagipula, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati semudah itu, empat mata bodoh._

"Oi, sekali lagi kau menanyakan hal-hal bodoh. Aku tidak akan ragu untuk menendangmu." Kedua iris abu-abu Rivaille menatap tajam sosok Hanji yang bersiap untuk membuka suaranya (lagi). Hanji tersenyum. Ekspresinya sama sekali tak menunjukkan sedikitpun rasa takut akan _Corporal_ yang terkenal paling kejam di _Scouting Legion._

"baiklah, baiklah. Kau menganggapnya terlalu serius, Rivaille. Lagipula aku hanya ingin bertanya—Oh! Bahkan aku melihat kerutan di dahimu semakin banyak. Sepertinya kau terlalu pemikir." Hanji menepuk punggung rekannya dengan keras. Membuat Rivaille sedikit mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"aku akan benar-benar menendangmu…" aura gelap mulai menyelimuti sekujur tubuh Rivaille. Uh—oh, sepertinya ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Sosok pria yang uhuk_pendek_uhuk mulai berbalik menatap gadis yang lebih tinggi sepuluh sentimeter darinya.

Hanji sedikit memiringkan kepalanya menatap kedua iris abu-abu Rivaille. Tak menyadari bahwa sebuah bencana telah berada tepat didepan mata.

_**OWARI**_

_Huks, huks. Karya tulis macam apa ini? T_T sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan judulnya /dilempar/_

_Baiklah, pertama saya ingin mengucapkan salam kenal bagi seluruh penghuni fandom SnK :) maaf kalau saya tiba-tiba datang dan membawa fic tidak mutu seperti ini /pundung/. Tapi, saya mohon jangan lemparkan saya kedalam mulut titan gegara fi cabal ini. Beneran deh ._._

_Yang kedua, saya mendapatkan ide untuk membuat fic ini ketika selesai menonton episode ke dua puluh dua yang cukup menguras emosi dan perasaan ewe dan kemudian langsung digarap dalam waktu tiga puluh menit ._._

_Yang ketiga, saya menerima jenis kritik, saran, ataupun masukan apapun. Asalkan cara penyampaiannya sopan :)_

_Terimakasih /bow/_


End file.
